


What's In A Name?

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (your reputation at least), And it isn't Scarlet Witch, Don't mess with Wanda - Peter will kill you, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda gets a superhero name, You may have a toothache after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: When Peter realizes Wanda doesn't have a superhero name like most of the other Avengers, he decides to see if he can find out what the stories behind some of his teammates' names are, while also coming up with one for Wanda.Of course, along the way, he's teased for one big and obvious reason. And he wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the arrival of WandaVision, here's a Wanda centric story where Vision is just a side character!
> 
> ...Yeah I realize how this looks. But I promise, this is nothing but fluff!! And I absolutely adore these two kiddos. I hope you all enjoy! <3

“Why doesn’t Wanda have a superhero name?”

Steve felt himself a bit taken aback by the suddenness of the question directed at him, coming from none other than Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, who was sitting at the dinner table, eating an apple while finishing up his algebra homework for the weekend.

“...Well, I don’t know if I’m really the best person to ask here, kiddo,” Steve said with a shrug.

“That’s fine! I just was wondering, since you know… you’re her dad and all,” Peter said, completely void of smart aleck-ness, and just shyness with thanks.

“Well… I guess she might not want one?” Steve suggested, as helpful as he could. “Why do you want to know, kiddo?” 

“Why does who want to know what?”

Natasha Romanoff then walked into the room, just finished with her afternoon workout, and she gave her husband a sweaty hug and kiss. Steve smiled warmly and reciprocated every motion, with Peter even adding a cherry on top by muttering “gross”.

“Peter wants to know why Darling doesn’t have a superhero name,” Steve told Nat.

“Ahhh,” Nat nodded. “Truth be told kid, I don’t know either. Guess we’ve never given her one, and she’s never asked for one could be it.”

“Wasn’t there that Scarlet Wit-”

“-Witch debacle, yes, that nearly ended with your gracious leader punching a man’s face in,” Nat finished, smiled fondly at her husband. “You, mister, caused a PR nightmare with that one.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t get to him first,” Steve smirked, taking her a glass of water.

“Hmm - touche,” Nat smiled, downing the glass in almost five seconds. 

“Well, Wanda’s very special,” Steve said. “She’s her own girl, and I guess the whole ‘superhero name’ thing isn’t for her.”

“Does that ever get annoying, though? Going out in public and not being able to escape the paparazzi?” asked Peter.

“Well… she’s not popular with the public,” Steve said, a sad look coming to his lips. “But she’s got all the love and attention she needs here. And even so, when she goes out, she’s always wearing a hat and shades.”

“Those work, I tell you,” Nat smiled, remembering what her co-worker Scott had said about that form of disguise. 

“And she’s happy here, and where she’s at in life,” Steve smiled. “So I think she just hasn’t thought about needing one. But, if you want, I’ll let her know you asked that - I’m sure she’d love to know you’re thinking about her.”

Peter smiled. “If you want, Captain! I really like Wanda.”

“Oh, we know,” Nat smiled, kissing Peter on the cheek and sauntering off arm-in-arm with her husband.

Peter smiled, returning to his work.

“Hey… hey wait! What’s that supposed to mean?!?”

**-0-**

“How did you guys come up with your superhero names?”

In between games of Mario Kart, the other three faces in the room looked up at Peter - Sam, aka “The Falcon”; Bucky Barnes, aka “White Wolf”; and Rhodey, aka “War Machine”.

“...Have we ever even thought about that?” asked Sam to the other two.

“...No I don’t think I have,” Bucky said.

“Well, anyway,” Sam said, “I call myself ‘Falcon’ because I feel like the peregrine falcon is one of the most badass birds out there; yes, Bald Eagles are great, and I gotta hand it to the condors for that massive wingspan of theirs, but Falcon stuck because I feel like my attacks mostly relate to that of a falcon.”

“Hmm… fascinating!” Peter smiled. “What about you, Mr. Barnes?”

“I was given the name by the people of Wakanda,” said Bucky, smirking. “Well, actually, more accurately - his sister pinged it on me. Shuri would always joke about how I was ‘the only white dude for miles’, and also would call me sneaky as a wolf. I guess it kinda stuck from there.”

“Should’a just called him ‘White Boy’ in my humble opinion,” Sam smirked, earning him a shove from Bucky as he stuck his tongue out and laughed, readjusting himself on the loveseat.

“War Machine actually wasn’t even my first nickname,” Rhodey smiled at Peter as the other two continued bickering. “The first one was Iron Patriot.”

“Really? Then why’d you change?” Peter asked.

“Well, I love my country with all my heart, but Iron Patriot sounded like I was second-in-command to Iron Man, and Tony knows I’m my own thing,” Rhodey continued. “So since I got a bunch of big-ass guns on me, I coined the name ‘War Machine’!”

“Hehehe, that’s very true!” Peter giggled. “So like… a superhero name can represent what you’re about?” 

“It can,” Rhodey nodded. “Why you askin’?”

“He’s looking for a cutesy name to give to his girlfriend,” Sam snickered. Bucky and Rhodey’s jaws dropped, and Peter’s cheeks turned as red as his father’s armor. 

“She’s not my girlfriend! Wanda and I are just-why did I open my mouth.”

“Kid, you don’t have to worry about a darn _thaaaaaaaang_ ,” Bucky dragged out his sentence with a drawl. “...Not like it was much of a secret to begin with.”

“Why did I ever show myself in your all’s midst.”

“Y’all’s midst, get it right,” Rhodey smirked, adding his own drawl. “And iffin you’d be willin’ to listen, personally, I feel y’all’d make a most-mighty fine couple!”

“Where’s my banjo? This is the perfect opportunity to play that love song I’ve been practicing!” Sam said, running off to go retrieve the instrument.

“I hate you all with a fiery passion,” Peter deadpanned.

_Well, as horribly as this was going, he had realized something new about superhero names…_

_They can represent who you truly are, and what you stood for._

**-0-**

“I know you’re standing there.”

Peter shuddered at the realization he had been found out - he was standing in the doorway of the living room, watching from afar as Loki engaged Vision in an all out duel of the ages… in a game of chess. Thor and Bruce were also there, watching with great intrigue.

...Well, Thor just didn’t know how to play chess. And Bruce was just watching because he, for once, wasn’t working on something in the lab.

“Ah! Man of spiders!” Thor said happily. “I certainly didn’t see you there.”

“W-What’s going on here?” Peter asked, still a bit taken aback he was literally in the presence of _two freaking gods._

“Your Vision and I are having a little wager,” Loki said, somehow making that sentence sound devilish. “I am willing to bet I can outsmart him.”

“And I’ve got money riding on Loki’s butt getting handed to him,” Bruce smirked.

“And I’m here to watch!” Thor exclaimed.

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Hey, everyone but Dr. Banner… why don’t you guys have superhero names? No offense, doc.”

“None taken,” Bruce smiled. “Hulk and I are two separate entities, both with one hand on the wheel now.”

“Hmm… well, I’ve always been partial to calling myself ‘Lightning Man’,” Thor smiled at the thought.

“Please, spare me the embarrassment of associating with that,” Loki said, moving another chess piece. He smirked as he watched Vision’s cybernetic gears turning in his head, clearly having stumped the android…

Until he brilliantly moved a piece, capturing one of Loki’s.

“I guess I adopted the name given to me by Ultron - I was his ‘vision’,” said Vision, acting like his brilliant chess move was absolutely nothing. “I have also been described by the media as ‘visionary’ and ‘of the new age’ - though ‘New Age Man’ doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue that well.”

“You’ve been hanging with Mr. Stark, I see,” Peter giggled. “So, you think it was either Ultron or the media that gave you your name? Wow… I would hate to have to pick between those two. But it worked out well, I guess!”

And then, there was one… 

“Mr. Loki, sir, uhm… w-why don’t you-”

“Have a superhero moniker?” Loki asked, turning to Peter briefly with a very unusual look - softness. “I suppose that, albeit I only thought of this reason, is that… I really don’t care for people to know who I am.”

“So… if you did, you would have a superhero name?” asked Peter.

“I suppose,” Loki said. “Though my brother and I do not take residency here, so it really doesn’t matter - only for when we’re out in public.”

“No one wants photos with him anyway,” Thor giggled.

“Excuse you! Just the other day I took photos with several people - I even saw a few on Instagram,” Loki scoffed. “...Totally… t-totally because I stumbled upon them, and not because I search up my own name regularly.”

Peter giggled at Loki’s obvious secret, but then he thought about what he had asked… _if you cared about people knowing you, you would have a superhero name._

That thought… hurt him.

Because even though he knew she tried to hide it, he had seen on multiple occasions the names the horrid press gave to Wanda - witch, monster, and sorceress were a few of the milder ones, especially after that Lagos deal - and also… how much they got to her He had heard stories. And no matter how thick your skin is, that can get to you. He didn’t know how she did it...

She was so strong. So wonderful.

And this treatment of her was just blatantly wrong.

So, he decided to do something about it. _No more will the press rail on the name of Wanda Maximoff._

His final piece of determination fell into place when Vision called checkmate, Thor laughed out loud triumphantly, and Loki grimaced and reluctantly handed Bruce a piece of Asgardian gold.

**-0-**

“Mom? Can I ask you a question and you not ask too many back?”

Pepper Potts looked up from her desk, turning to see her adopted son behind her. “Well… I-I guess, bud; but I must say, if you need help hiding the body, Nat is probably the one-”

“No no no, not that,” Peter said excitedly. “Maybe later, but not now - do you know how to write like, really super well?”

“I type all of your father’s press reports that get transcribed,” Pepper smirked. “Not to brag, but I am the only reason he hadn’t gone under with HR.”

“You’re amazing,” Peter beamed. “Okay, I need some help for dad’s press conference when he comes back from the Avengers mission in Canada.”

“Already? Bud, the press conference is a week away, and your father gets home tomorrow,” Pepper said, raising a brow. “What’s so important that-”

Peter then handed her a piece of paper. A rough draft of… something. 

Something really special.

Pepper’s eyes widened as she got down to the final words of the essay, almost lost for words herself. “O-Oh my gosh… bud, did you write all of this yourself?”

“I really am tired of how badly the press treats her, momma,” Peter said quietly. “I… I don’t like bullies. I don’t like my friends being bullied; all the media is anymore is a bunch of bullies. I know that sounds childish-”

“Bud, not liking bullies is the main characteristic of Captain freaking America - if he’s childish, the rest of us are babies,” Pepper laughed. “This… this is so sweet. Honestly, at first glance, the only thing I can see is a few grammatical errors. You wrote this with your heart, didn’t you?”

The soft nod Peter gave her was all the answer she needed.

“I’ll get this to your father ASAP,” Pepper smiled, kissing Peter on the cheek. “He will be so stinkin’ proud of you, bud.”

Peter smiled warmly. “Do you… do you think she’ll like it?”

Pepper beamed.

“She will love it, I can promise you that.”

**-0-**

Peter took a deep breath as he prepared himself for this… oh he was not ready for this.

He had effectively just done something that, after it was done, could never be taken back. He was either signing away his life or digging his grave, or ordering the shovel and paying Jeff Bezos prime cash to get it here _fast_. 

Even yet, he had hope. Hope that this will go really well.

His Parker luck would probably get in the way, but whatever. Man up time…

He knocked softly on the door he stood in front of.

“Come on in,” the voice inside said softly.

Peter slowly opened the door, and stepped inside the bedroom. 

It had one of the simplest designs of any of the Avengers rooms, and yet, something about Wanda’s room always made it so home-y to him - whether it was the posters hanging above her desk featuring posters of John F. Kennedy and quotes about life, the Marley floor in the corner with her shoes where she could practice her steps, or the simple fact he spent at least a third of his time in the compound in this very room…

But the best part about this room? Wanda was in it. She was laying down on the bed in her pajamas, reading a magazine in her hand, with a candle lit on her desk. 

“Hello Peter,” she said, smiling warmly. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“H-Hi Wanda,” Peter smiled, rubbing the back of his head. “Uhm… j-just wanted to make sure you were okay after the mission. I-I wish I could’ve gone…”

“That’s awful sweet of you,” smiled Wanda gently. “I’m fine, thank you. Would you like to watch a movie with me?”

“I-I would love to!” Peter said. “But uhm… first, and this might sound weird, but… could we watch dad’s press conference? There’s bound to be some good roasts.”

“Not that I don’t want to sound like I’m uninterested, but wouldn’t it have already started ten minutes ago?” she asked.

“Oh, he was texting me the whole time - he’s only now getting up to go to the cameras; was waiting on the toilet in the adjacent room the whole time” Peter told her. Wanda rolled her eyes and giggled. 

“Alrighty then, let’s watch it,” she smiled. She scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to her, and Peter got in the bed next to her. Wanda flipped on the TV, and smiled as Tony stepped up to the podium, clearly ready to get this over with.

“Alright, first question… uhhhhh you!” Tony said, pointing at a random woman.

“Mr. Stark, your mission was widely regarded as a success. But I have a report here from one of the crewmen of the would-be hijacked ship, detailing how Ms. Wanda Maximoff failed to-”

“Ah ah ah, lemme stop you there really quickly,” Tony said, putting his glasses into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper.

“S-Sir, I didn’t even-”

“Bup-bup! I need to say this,” Tony said, waving his finger at the woman like a disappointed child - if it was a guy he’d be bordering on the birdie. Wanda’s eyes were filled with confusion, and Peter was practically shaking like bacon.

He then cleared his throat. 

“You all have treated my friend like garbage - I don’t like that. Not you people specifically (well, maybe, I don’t know who all’s at this conference), but the media in general. I have decided to try and put a stop to this, and you all are gonna like it.”

“Peter, what’s going on?” Wanda asked.

Peter just smiled. His dad was doing great… he just hoped these were the right words.

“Wanda Maximoff’s name is no longer to be dragged through the mud. She is a living soul with feelings, emotions, and sometimes she doesn’t get things right - far less than you all, though. She has imperfections, and that’s what makes her human - she is not a witch, or anything of the sort that she has been called. She is a marvel of society, and I am proud to call her my teammate.”

Peter looked over at Wanda briefly, and her mouth was quivering - her hand covered her lips, and he began to wonder if he had fricked this up really badly. 

But he realized… she was smiling.

“From here on out, you will no longer call her by any of these names - you will call her ‘Scarlet Marvel’ - because she is a marvel, and she wears scarlet. And she is a hero. That is all - signed, Spider-Man.”

Peter then turned off the TV, and took a deep breath.

“Wanda, I… I-I really hope-”

He was cut off by Wanda throwing herself around his neck and waist, shaking softly and hugging him tighter than he had been hugged in at least a month.

“Y-You… y-you did that… f-for me?” Wanda asked, sniffling.

“Of course I did, Wanda,” Peter said, rubbing her back and hair. “Wanda… you get treated like dirt for no good reason. You’re such a good soul too… It was pissing me off to see all these reports of successful missions tack on how much of a menace you are. I just… I wanted it to stop. So, I… I did a thing, hehe.”

Wanda finally looked back at him, and even with tear stained cheeks and eyes, he could see… she was happy. She was _happy._

And that made him giggle like a little kid out of joy.

“Thank you Peter,” she said, wiping her tears of joy off of her cheek. “You are seriously just… the best of the best of the best!”

And then, she pulled his face to hers, and planted a massive kiss on his cheek. “ _Mmmmwah_!”

Now, poor old Peter Parker didn’t say much for the rest of the evening, even after he mumbled out a movie suggestion for him and Wanda to watch. That landed him being the little spoon of the night.

But... he had made Wanda happy.

And that’s what mattered most.

Wanda Maximoff, aka ‘Scarlet Marvel’ was _happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments give the author life! And also they made me smile so much. Smiling is so awesome, huh?
> 
> Have a lovely day everyone! Go watch the new series and come yell at me about it on Tumblr if you want! @caitlinsnow-yayyy We can talk Marvel and fics and other stuff over there too!


End file.
